


No Escape

by Aries_Tau99669 (NobleD93)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, My First Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy, Smut, Submission, Time Travel, sorry no Beta Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/Aries_Tau99669
Summary: Post Trespasser. Lavellan was sent back in time when Elvhen ruled all of Thedas. He was captured by followers of Dirthamen, and now the Elvhen God interrogates him. The former inquisitor was about to find out how corrupted and wrong these Gods were...





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Mahanon hung his head low, wondering in misery how he had even got here, and why? Did he not suffer enough for his creators? For Mythal?

Apparently, it was not enough. He was lying in the corner where he was given a cot and a bowl of water to the side like a dog. His wrist and ankles were shackled to the wall, and his body covered only by large tunic, and nothing else, not even loins. Lavellan curled up even more as his mind began to recall the nightmarish memories that had happened not too long ago, and his stomach heaved a bit as he recalled the foul taste and everything that made it so disgusting and humiliating.

Never more was Lavellan grateful of Solas for sealing these bastards away into the golden city, but that hasn’t happened yet…

At least, not from the timeline he was in.

.

.

.

It was a couple of months after the Inquisition was disbanded, and began to be a peacekeeping organization. He was travelling with new and old companions to Tevinter, but on the way, they had to track down Alexius. The ex-magister had escaped and was recreating another time amulet. Perhaps with the breach gone, he could attempt one more time to rip through a hole in time and save his family.

Lavellan understood, but he could only sympathize. He recalled once someone saying that no parent would wish to see their child die before them.

Either way, Lavellan stopped him. His companions were busy and he just ran right up to Alexius to stop him from using it. Time just couldn’t be mess with, and what if they had to start all over again? It would be the same results, and the ex-magister will never move on.

His interference and Alexius’ desperation caused the magic to go haywire, and Lavellan was separated from him as they spiraled deep in time.

Lavellan however never expected to be sent back _millions_ of years in the past, and to his awe, back to Elvhenan.

It was all grand at first until he was imprisoned by followers of Dirthamen.

The former inquisitor found himself locked inside a dungeon-like room, and he was pinioned spread eagle, even his stubbed arm wrapped with ropes to a standing wood. He was stripped of his armor and only his minimal clothing remained. What was this?

He was in that room for what felt like hours until finally the heavy doors opened, and in came an elf, inches taller than himself, carrying a foreboding aura. Lavellan didn’t like the look on this elf’s face, looking at him like he was some… new toy. However, when the man got closer, his face turned chagrin.

“Why is a servant of Mythal lingering in my forbidden hallways?” He demanded, or at least that was what Lavellan could decipher from his words.

And servant of Mythal?

“I… I was lost…?” He answered hesitantly before asking, “Where am I? And why am I here? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

He raised his brows, not expecting the young elf to speak so much. He ignored his questions. “Lost? For one to be lost in the forbidden area, one must have access… How did you get in?”

“It was all…an accident…” Lavellan answered hesitantly as he felt the fear within him growing when this god-like being approached him closer. He could… _feel_ something off, and it felt like something was entering his mind…like…like… mind control.

“Show me… tell me everything.” He commanded and Lavellan keeled over, trying to fight off the control.

He struggled with it as it was nothing he had ever felt. Heavy hammers pounding in his hand and something entering inside him to make him speak, to tell this elf everything---NO. He cannot. This was wrong. This was…

“I…I WON’T!!” Lavellan broke through whatever hold that was and the being took a step back, surprised by the willpower.

“…Interesting… but how dare you deny me!! _Dirthamen!_ You are beneath me,” He began to say before reaching out and gripping Lavellan’s hair. “You, who are nothing, but a slave of Mythal. Speak _NOW_. Who sent you?”

“You are mistaken!” Lavellan shouted back, damned if he pissed off a god. “I am Lavellan and I answer to no one but my own!”

Dirthamen did not like this defiant response. Who was this? Surely, this elf know how wrong it is to deny a god… unless this strange elf belonged to one of the forgotten ones. His eyes narrowed, perhaps that’s it. This one is a spy. Did he belong to Anaris? He wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing… He was going to make this elf talk.

The god let him go. “…You will regret this. I will make you talk.”

Lavellan shook his head and he was going to argue more, but the god waved a hand over him and he fell limp, paralyzed. Only the ropes were there to hold him up instead of meeting the ground, at least until Dirthamen cut the ropes and they fell away. Lavellan was placed on the ground and he started to panic when the god started stripping him of his remaining clothes.

Dirthamen took off every piece of article until the very last piece. He had the elf lie down on his back on the ground as he knelt down know, touching him everywhere. This Lavellan was paralyzed but the Elvhen god can see the fear written upon the elf’s face, and growing. He had to admit it was remarkably arousing for the young elf to realize he was completely vulnerable to the Elvhen god.

“So many scars upon your body… are you an arcane warrior?” He asked, his cold hands roaming all over the warm body of such a young and athletic build of an elf. He was curious though of the arm, wondering why hadn’t have it restored. “I’ll give you a new arm.” He decided. “Something with class.”

Dirthamen then turned his attention back to the last piece of clothing Lavellan had and carefully pulled it out.

Meanwhile, the former inquisitor was having a hard time believing this was happening. He was hoping this may have been all in his mind---a fabricated nightmare. He wished it so much but he could still feel the god’s invading hands. He hardly flinched when his loins were stripped but he was screaming in the inside. He wanted this to end, but there was nothing he could do.

He was under Dirthamen’s control.

Dirthamen gave pause, admiring the naked body of this elf. He looked exotic in a way that poisonous and dangerous, but alluring and maybe addictive. He reached out grasping the elf’s cock and he watched Lavellan’s eyes roll from the contact.

“Perhaps you’ll be more complacent when I’m done with you, and you’ll learn not to defy me.”

Lavellan wanted to cry. He wanted to grab a dagger and stab this bastard---god or no god. He never felt so humiliated than he was now, being touched and stroked against his will. What’s worse was his body reacting to such an invasive touch, and he hated himself for it. Rape… this had never happened to him since…

Fear and vulnerability intensified the pleasure that Dirthamen was providing. If Lavellan was not paralyzed and wasn’t adverse to this, he would be bucking and begging. It did not take long for the elf to cum as he spilled his essence unto Dirthamen’s hand, embarrassingly so.

Lavellan shuddered as he watched the god drew his coated fingers to his lips and licked off his cum. Dirth savored the taste several moments before claiming, “You taste good for a slave.”

He closed his eyes, humiliated and that made the god grin, knowing the elf’s pride was hurt. He continued, “You came so quickly too. Was I that good?”

There was no response, and Dirthamen figured that the elf would be more complacent after that. Arrogantly, he took off the paralyzing spell. Then, as soon as, Lavellan could feel his body. He sat up abruptly and head-butted the bastard in the face. Dirth pulled back surprised and Mahanon scrambled up to run, but he was grabbed again, pulled down to the floor. They wrestled and Lavellan fought his hardest even with just one arm, he tried to use his legs.

But Dirth was bigger, taller, and stronger than the Dalish elf. He turned him over, forcing him on his stomach as he pressed his knee on his back. Lavellan winced and still continued to struggle, but the older elf had more control. To his fear, Dirth was stripping off his lower clothes and he knew what was coming. He had to get away.

For once, hope was lost. Dirth had positioned himself behind the defiant elf and with no preparation, he forced himself inside. Lavellan stilled his struggles as he cried out of agony from the penetration. Blinding hot white pain shot him everywhere, and more when Dirth continued to push deeper.

“AUGH-!! N-No! Stop—AHH!!” Lavellan felt him thrust deeper as Dirth was grunting, forcing his cock all the way in and ignoring the elf’s please, though they were very enticing to hear.

Soon, the elvhen god was sheathed all the way in and he moaned at the heat and tightness this elf had. He was a slave was he not? Shouldn’t he be looser? Or perhaps he was never taken? Maybe he was since he shouldn’t have cum so quickly earlier, but he was so tight that maybe no one had him for a while.

Dirthamen began thrusting, and with each movement, it caused the elf beneath him to cry out. It was all amazing and enticing…

“This is what you receive when you deny me of my right!” He said. “You dare lie to me and hide from me? No. You won’t go away unpunished.”

Lavellan hadn’t struggled anymore, eyes rolling as he suffered through the treatment. His mind was flashing back to when he was younger, just becoming a teen. He remembered being taken by bandits when he was out hunting by himself. The bandits had their way with him that night until morning---until his belly was full of seed. He hated it all. He had begged them all to stop, but his own body had betrayed him. He remembered cumming several times from just their huge cocks deep inside him, thrusting vigorously like great stallions in heat. He remembered how he obeyed, spreading his own legs for the shems and sucking them off, swallowing their fluids like a filthy slut. Whatever happened to him that night shook him to the core, and it’s why he never acted upon the advances of his friends in the inner circle---never took up Bull’s offer or Dorian’s.

He was afraid he’ll become like this.

Dirth noticed the screams were becoming more pleasure-sounding, and he grinned excitedly. “Do you enjoy such rough fucking, slave?” He asked. “What a filthy slut you are.”

Lavellan shuddered, liking the dirty talk, but he was also trying to gain control of his body. He can’t be aroused from this, he just can’t…! But his body was giving in to the Elvhen god’s treatment. It was enjoying it, and he could feel his captor’s cock brushing passed his prostate with each thrust. It made it all the more difficult to ignore and not be aroused. Already, his cock was weeping, wanting attention.

To his own humiliation, he actually reach down and began stroking himself.

Dirthamen noticed that and he grabbed the hand, twisting his arm and pinning it behind the elf, who now whined from being denied more pleasure. This was supposed to be torture, and not something the elf to enjoy. Still, it pleased him a bit that the elf was enjoying this.

“Do you enjoy this, slut?” Dirth asked. “Do you like it when someone rapes you?”

“N-no!!” Lavellan cried out, shaking his head. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!! He repeated the thoughts in his head, but Dirth’s voice was louder than this own thoughts.

Dirthamen thrusted harder. “Were you not just touching yourself? Admit it. You like being a whore. Lying is unbecoming, little slave.”

Tears of humiliation rolled down his cheeks as he bit his lips from moaning. His whole body was shaking and nearing that sweet climax once more, but he wished it didn’t. He wished this stopped. That this was all just a bad dream. He wished…

“I… I am Inquisitor…Lavellan… And you—uhn! Will _not_ take my pride away! AH!” Lavellan managed out before he returned to moaning and panting. His body betraying him ultimately as pleasure was rising fast.

Dirthamen smiled slyly. “I would not mind extending this little game further, slave. If it will take days to make you talk, I will make you talk… Maybe I’ll have you calling me Master once we replace that vallaslin of yours with mine.”

“Never! AH!” Lavellan was losing his mind as he was nearing his climax. He wanted more, needed more, and it is only good that he did not need to beg for it soon. Dirth had hastened his pace, pounding deep inside the slave beneath him then after one last thrust, he came, unleashing his hot seed inside. The blazing heat made Lavellan blank out from all his senses and his body shook and jolted. The pulsing of the elvhen’s cock forced him over the edge, his cock releasing seed unto the floor and himself.

The former inquisitor twitched and jolted before falling limp on the ground, mentally and physically drained from just that. He had never felt so weak and ashamed of himself. He still wished for this nightmare to end, but sadly, it wasn’t ending anytime soon.

Dirthamen had forced him up and dragged him over to a table, bending him over with legs spread. Lavellan hardly fought back as he only braced himself when the Elvhen god forced himself inside again.

And for hours, he became his plaything.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on making more, but I suddenly got inspired, so I made more. Yep
> 
> Going to hell, people, just for you readers.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

.

.

Lavellan could hardly recall what had happened last night, but he remembered the dream he had. He was back in Skyhold and it was a night of celebration after they had defeated Corypheus. He was joking with Josephine, questioning about the food and causing her stress. He remembered Cole thanking him and Sera nearly shedding a tear, allowing her to let Skyhold be her home if she would have it.

He recalled talking to Dorian about how a servant hugged him and even comically copied her words and accent. Then the Iron Bull who looked so content and smug, disbelief but also knowing that they would win anyway.

It was a good dream while it lasted.

He didn’t expect to wake up in a nightmare.

It was the same one, only a little different, but the goal was met each time. Humiliation and torture. Dirthamen had no interests anymore in what Lavellan knows, but what makes the elf tick and what made him feel good.

This time he found himself on a red satin bed, arms and legs spread eagle and tied to the bed posts by ropes. Somehow, this person managed to tie his stubbed arm, and the ropes burned his wrist and ankles. The room was lit only by a couple of candles and there was an open window, showing the night lit sky.

And he wasn’t alone.

There was someone sitting on a red chair from across the room. The creature was hunched over, elbows on knees, his hands intertwined while his chin rested upon it. The glowing, glaring lavender eyes staring straight at him. He could see the horns in the shadows atop the stranger’s head and as this figure moved, rising from his seat and sauntering over to the bound elf, Lavellan panicked.

It was a desire demon in flesh.

Lavellan struggled, pulling on the ropes when the creature was suddenly upon him, and disgustingly, it was caressing him.

“Shhhhh… There, there, it’s alright… then again, fear further enhances the wanton _lust_.”

“Don’t touch me!” Lavellan snarled.

“Ohh! Dirtha was right. You do have bite.”

The Inquisitor only glared unamused. “Come a little closer and I’ll show you my bite.”

The desire demon slyly smiled. “I’ll have to pass, rabbit.”

Lavellan watched the demon’s hand move towards his crotch, then below it…

“Ngh!” The Herald arched a bit, gritting his teeth as he tried not to make a noise. He was surprised. He hadn’t noticed there was some sort of plug up his ass. Its notice more present as the demon tugged on it. He pulled it out, causing wet noises, before shoving it right back in, nearly making Lavellan cry out.

“Listen to that? Looks like you’re still filled with his cum. Warm and moist. Lucky for you to have such a generous master.”

“He is _not_ my fucking master and I’m not his slave—AH!” Lavellan cried out when the demon did it again and he resumed keeping his mouth shut tight. He didn’t want to give it any satisfaction.

“I see now what Dirtha had spoken of you. An unbreakable, fighting spirit, hmm?” The demon purred. Lavellan grunted a bit when he felt the demon moving the plug in and out of him steadily at a slow pace. Betrayed by his body, it was making him feel so good, but he will not admit that to the demon.

Though the demon already as it leaned in and its warm tongue licked the serrated edge of his ear that made it tingle.

Its voice fell deep, darkly promising, “I will break you myself, _rabbit_.”

A chill ran down Lavellan’s spine and fear was apparent on his face, eyes widened as he met the demon’s purple deep orbs. Its smile widened, seeing how scared the rabbit was.

Then in seconds, he wasn’t as Lavellan put a brave face on, defiant against the demon.

A spit.

Lavellan spat right at the demon who turned away for a moment as it felt the sticky liquid land near the corner of his lips.

“… _Fuck you.”_ The Herald outright cussed at him.

A moment after, the demon turned to face Lavellan properly unamused then, with its long dark tongue, it licked up the spit.

“With pleasure.”

The demon forced his lips upon the elf, kissing harshly. His fangs grazing the elf’s supple lips. Lavellan protested, keeping his mouth close, not allowing the demon’s tongue entry. The lust demon grew a bit impatient as he used the toy plug, forcing it harder deep inside, making the elf cry out. Once his lips parted open, his tongue slid inside, tasting the sweetness of his soon to be raped victim.

Lavellan tried to turn his head but the demon was literally fucking his mouth with its tongue, deep and long. He could taste a strange sweetness from the demon’s taste that was noticeably lulling him to kiss back—to _want_ more.

Against his better judgment, he kissed back, even sliding his own tongue inside to taste more of the demon. This strange sweetness—this _drug_ was addicting.

The Desire demon groaned approvingly as he continued to kiss the elf deeply while he continued to fuck the elf with the plug. Then he placed it all the way back inside, and his thumb moved over to the bottom of the plug toy, knowing that there’s a little rune to make the elf feel good.

“Mmpphh!” Lavellan moaned out and he managed to pull away, gasping, “Wha—AH!”

The plugged toy up his ass was sending him jolts of electric shock, and he would like to say it didn’t feel good, but he’d be lying.

“St-stop!” Lavellan managed out as he tried to stop himself from making noises.

“Why? You sound like you enjoy it.”

“I don’t—AHHHH!!” Lavellan cried out when the demon shocked him a little longer than just a couple of seconds. Then Lust moved his thumb aside, stopping the magic.

Lavellan panted, grateful to have a little breather, only for him to let out a long moan when the demon proceeded to stroke his hardened, weeping cock.

“Look at you. A little masochist yourself, aren’t you?” Lust teased, noticing how much precum had coated his fingers as he continued to stroke the elf. “You liked it that much?”

“N-no.”

“Ohh stop lying. You’re close to cumming. Here.” The demon then let go of his cock and he moved back to the toy. “I’ll make you cum with just the plug.”

Before Lavellan could protest, the demon had already activated and he let out a wrangled cry. His body bucking and shaking, and his head thrashing from the unexpected rise of pleasure electrifying his body. Not long after, he came hard, spilling his seed all over himself and the sheets.

“Stop! No more! AHHH!”

But Lust wanted to milk this a little longer as he watched the elf’s cock twitching and shooting out more cum, until it slowly fell limp, drained. Then the demon deactivated the lightning rune of the toy.

Lavellan gasped, panting heavily as he fell into that afterglow after cumming so hard. He hadn’t realized the demon had pulled away, slowly stripping off all its clothes before climbing on top of the bed. He rested right on the elf’s chest but being careful not to squish him as his thick, throbbing, marble cock rested right below Lavellan’s chin.

The Herald swallowed, trying to feel disgusted, but he was turned on, something about the demon putting his cock there, waiting for him to give service, made his cock twitch.

He wasn’t sure what was making him to consider to swallow the demon’s cock, but he managed to fight back the urge, turning his head away.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be shy now, rabbit,” the demon cooed as he reached out, pinching the elf’s nose and making him face him and open his mouth. “It’s not so bad. Just give it a little try.”

Lavellan gagged a bit when the demon forced his thick long cock inside his mouth. He felt it entering his throat surprisingly with ease.

“That’s it.” The demon coaxed him as it began to thrust his hips in and out.

The Great Inquisitor must have lost his mind when he started to willingly suck on the demon’s cock. It tasted so good and his tongue felt good. Everything felt good with that cock in his mouth, even when its forced down deep in his throat. He could taste the precum oozing out and he lapped it up with his tongue. It tasted so sweet and salty—addicting, even… like when the demon was kissing him.

Was that it? Was it magic? Or perhaps a lust demon’s ability to lull its victim into accepting rape complacently.

Whatever it was, it was making Lavellan feel good all over, even his cock was hardening again and he enjoyed the feeling of the toy plug in his ass. He even bucked his hips a bit, wanting to be fucked.

“Feeling good, my little rabbit?” Lust was smirking rather cockily down at the elf. “I knew you’d like it. My saliva and even my cum are addicting aphrodisiacs to you elves. Even just a little taste of it would leave you in wanton lust.”

Lavellan was hardly paying attention as he was getting some pleasure just by sucking this demon’s cock. He moved faster and licked around the throbbing flesh.

“Can’t get enough of it? Here. Let me help you.” The demon grabbed the elf’s head and he forced himself deeper inside the elf’s throat, making him gag. Then, at his will, he came, dumping a huge load of seed into Lavellan’s mouth. “ _NNgggh..! Yesssss..!_ …Drink up, my rabbit.”

Lavellan’s eyes widened as he felt the rush of hot sticky liquid going down his throat. Then his eyes rolled a bit as he fell into a daze. His mind stopped working as he was filled with warmth and pleasure.

The demon laughed darkly. “Hahaha! I love that look on your face, rabbit. And look! You came again. Was my cum so good, my rabbit?”

Lavellan hadn’t notice he had reached another orgasm, so quick and so soon. His mind was too busy processing how amazing it felt to drink the demon’s cum. He didn’t even notice the demon moving between his legs and taking the toy-plug out.

The elf had his mouth still gaping in shock and in a daze with cum dripping out from his lips as the demon settled between his legs and plunging his already hard cock deep into the elf, who didn’t react.

“Told you I would break you,” Lust said, chuckling darkly as he proceeded to fuck the elf, planning to fill his stomach with his cum.

.

.

.

“You’ve certainly impressed me, Zeran. I’ve never seen him so… complacent.”

They were in this great office with shelves of books embedded against the walls. Dirtha was sitting in his favorite chair with Lavellan kneeling between his legs, eagerly servicing him. He could still see some defiance in the elf’s eyes, but he was obediently doing his job like a slave should.

Dirtha reached out, touching the elf’s hair. “It will certainly be easier to replace that horrible scribble on his face with my markings.”

Zeran was standing there next to them, watching Lavellan sucking off the elven God. “Indeed. If he ever acts up, you know where to find me, Dirtha.”

“Not staying?”

“Wouldn’t want to risk that wrath of your brother’s jealousy.”

Dirthamen chuckled. “He doesn’t like that I don’t treat you as a servant… but I’m sure he’ll think better of you for training this elf better than I. I’m sure Falon will enjoy this slave’s tongue.”

He gripped Lavellan’s head tightly getting close. The former Herald could feel the cock swelling his throat, ready to eject. He moved in closer, letting the god’s cock burrow deep in his throat.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Dirthamen groaned aloud as he came, dumping his seed deep in the elf’s throat who swallowed every drop.

Once he was done, Dirtha pulled the elf’s head away from him.

“What do you say?”

And Lavellan closed his eyes when he felt the shame filling inside him whilst he swallowed the god’s tasty cum.

Reluctantly, he spoke. “…Th…thank you…”

“Thank you what?” The God of Secrets and knowledge pressed further and Lavellan lowered his head ashamed.

“…Thank you…Master.”

“You’re welcome. _Slave_ … my little _pet._ ”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is my first smut fic, and probably will continue if this fic is received well. Let me know in the comments down below.


End file.
